Mr Feeny's Words
by Kristen3
Summary: An AU take on "It's About Time." Mr. Feeny makes a moving toast to his two favorite students. One-shot


**Author's Note: **I've been watching _Boy Meets World _on YouTube, and have fallen in love with C/T's love story all over again. Their wedding was certainly a special moment, but I felt that a few words from a certain teacher were missing. This is what I came up with to fill the gap, and you'll notice I even found a way to tie it in to _Girl Meets World_! This is just a one-shot, but I hope people will R&R it anyway. :)

George Feeny smiled to himself as he looked around the reception hall. He had no idea how Eric had pulled this off, but many years of experience with the Matthews family had taught him that it was probably better not to know. This day had been a long time in coming, and he knew he would never have believed he'd be here just a few years ago. Suddenly, it seemed as if everyone in the room were looking at him, and he realized they were waiting for him to make a speech. Luckily, he was a pro at teaching lessons, whether he happened to be in a classroom at the time or not.

"Well, I've been living next door to the Matthews family since Eric was a toddler. So it's fair to say that I've gotten to know Mr. Matthews and Ms. Lawrence rather well." He smiled at the happy couple. "My apologies. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews."

Topanga wiped a tear from her eye. She still couldn't believe it, she and Cory were married. After everything, they were together. For life.

Mr. Feeny continued. "Amy and Alan are wonderful parents. Mr. Matthews was not always an exemplary student, but he certainly displayed a level of maturity never quite shared by his friend, Mr. Hunter here." Feeny gestured at the best man, who waved to the crowd in acknowledgment.

"I believe it is because of Amy and Alan's fine example that Cory is the man he is today."

"I think you had a bit to do with it, too, George," Alan interjected.

"Well, perhaps," Feeny replied, a bit embarrassed. "In my years in the public education system, I have seen many relationships that couldn't even survive a single study hall, let alone four years of high school. The fact that these two have overcome the challenges they've faced, both academic and otherwise, is remarkable indeed. Most teenagers, in fact most people in general, are far more interested in their own needs rather than those of another. But these two are totally devoted to one another. Though I have always done my best to teach them right from wrong, I could never have taught them that. They learned that on their own. As they continue on their journey through life together, I can only hope and pray that they will always remain as happy as they are right now. To Mr. and Mrs. Matthews – Cory and Topanga!" He raised his glass, looking over at the happy couple once more. The room erupted into cheers.

Topanga let go of Cory's hand, walking over to Mr. Feeny. "Thank you." She hugged him.

George held her for a moment. "You're welcome. I must say that you have become a fine young lady, Ms. Lawrence."

"Call me Topanga,"she whispered, wiping yet another tear.

"Of course. I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful bride, Topanga. Now, why don't you go join your new husband? I think he's a bit lonely without you!" He pointed to where Cory stood, watching them.

"Thank you, Mr. Feeny." Topanga smiled and squeezed his hand one last time.

Cory greeted her with a kiss when she returned. "That was some speech Feeny gave, huh?"

Topanga nodded. "We drove him crazy, Cory. You, me and Shawn. And yet he loves us."

Cory brushed a tear from her cheek. "I guess he's gotten used to us." He smiled. "Besides, right now, how could anyone _not_ love you?"

Topanga sighed. "Thank you, Cory. I love you." She kissed him.

A smile appeared on Cory's face as the kiss ended. He looked around the room and noticed how many people he loved had come here for this day: his parents, Morgan, Shawn, Eric. He and Topanga hadn't made it here on their own. The only way any of this could've been possible was thanks to the love and support of his family and friends.

Suddenly, he noticed a couple on the dance floor. His father was dancing with Morgan. It was clear this was a father-daughter moment, and neither was aware they were being watched. "That's going to be me someday, Topanga. If we have a little girl, I'm going to look at her just the way Dad's looking at Morgan right now. She'll be perfect, just like you."

Topanga didn't even try to stop her tears now. She knew she was far from perfect. But she looked in Cory's eyes, and she knew he loved her. Right now, that was all that mattered.

**The End**


End file.
